The present invention relates to electric linear drives.
Known electric linear drives have so far been designed round the use of electric motors, whose rotor is placed inside the stator. They suffer from the drawback that the transmission, needed for converting the rotary motion of the motor into a linear motion, is complex and expensive. Such a transmission tends to be large in size and requires a sizeable number of precision guiding and bearing elements so that a considerable amount of labor and material goes into its production. The price of known linear drives is correspondingly high. Moreover, internal rotor motors as so far used are inferior to external rotor motors in respect of a whole number of relevant electrical and mechanical characteristics.